Stars are Brightest in the Desert
by GateKeeper1420
Summary: The world after the great ninja war was forever changed, the peace that was felt by the great nations of the world was catching on; however, the change echoed much farther than anyone of the Shinobi world would have ever thought. Beyond the perceivable world, behind the curtain of creation, lays a reflection of the shinobi world, one that has a whole different history.


The world after the great ninja war was forever changed, the peace that was felt by the great nations of the world was catching on; however, the change echoed much farther than anyone of the Shinobi world would have ever thought. Beyond the perceivable world, behind the curtain of creation, lays a reflection of the shinobi world, one that has a whole different history and developed a completely different way. This world is known as Creation, the same way that the Shinobi world is known as Earth.

The Great Ninja War was felt even in Creation as the Earth shock as the Kaguya was defeated and the Ten Tails failed to rise. But most of all it was when the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast on the moon; it was at this time the moon also shifted in the world of Creation, all across their world the moon darkened and became a deep gray, the tides stopped and the ocean stood still.

The gods and spirits of the world gathered at this time, they had to combine their strength to keep the Lunar gods and spirits alive. Even the high gods of Creation had no idea of what was happening, though they had an idea it was the Earth that was causing it; after the moon turned back to normal all of the gods came together and agreed to open the path between the worlds so that they could understand what was going on, on Earth.

Now only a year after the Great Shinobi War, large archways have started to appear across the Shinobi's great nations, they rise out of the earth after an earthquake. Soon the world of magic, spirits, demons, mythical beasts, and creatures will meet the world of humans, ninja, chakra, and ninjutsu.

What will happen when these two worlds meet? Will the peace that was forged by the shinobi war be destroyed or will they find new allies and new enemies?

* * *

"Lord Kazekage!" a sand ninja started with urgency as they burst into the Kazekage's chambers, "this report states that the recent earthquake, north of the Sand Village, did in produce a gate, much like the ones in the other nations. These are some photos of the gate that were taken by my scouting squad, the markings are similar in nature to the ones found else where as well.", the sand ninja said this almost without taking a breath, he handed over the thick file to Gaara.

Gaara nodded lightly as he opened the file and glanced it over, "Have there been any sightings of the dark creatures yet?"

"No Lord Kazekage, but we have posted guards to watch the Gate day and night, to tell us if they do see any of the creatures. Sorry to be so bold Lord Kazekage, but has the Leaf Village sent any more updates about the Shadow creatures?", the sand ninja was hesitant to ask but was obviously scared of what they already knew about the shadow creatures.

Gaara shook his head lightly as he continued to glance over the file, "No, all we know is that these shadow creatures come through the gates under the cover of night, they are nearly immune to ninjutsu only close-range attacks work on them, though people who are attacking at close range must take care to not touch them with bare skin. If this happens the one effected is usually dead within 48 hours their skin turns black like the shadows.," Gaara sighs, as he finishes glancing over the file, closing it than laying it on his desk. "The leaf village found that the hyuga clan's gentle fist was the most effective, but after they lost 2 hyuga clan member from accidentally making skin contact with the creature, they were unwilling to put anyone else at risk," Gaara looked out the window of the Kage chamber, over the Sand Village below. He paused for a long moment, in silent contemplation for a moment before continuing, "I want the day crew to have Earth-Style users, have them build great pits at choice locations by the Gate, if any of these Shadow creatures come through, have them use paper bombs and other techniques to lure the creatures into the pits than cage them in. Until we know how to get rid of these things, effectively I don't want anyone putting themselves in unnecessary danger."

From the doorway, behind the sand ninja, "So this is going to be a capture and contain mission. That is one of my specialties, let me take the lead Gaara."

Gaara turned around to look at his older brother, "Thank you, I know that I can count on you to keep everyone safe, Kankuro."

* * *

Later that same day Kankuro was leading a fresh group of earth-style users, they had already planned where they were going to put the great pits. Kankuro wanted to at least get the 1st of the pits ready before nightfall, the same time that these Shadow creatures make their way through the gate.

Everyone in the team was diligent and worked together like a well-oiled machine, though not an earth-style user himself Kankuro placed a bunch of paper bombs about the area that would allow for them to corral anything that came through towards the completed pit.

The sun started to set, and the sand ninja gathered strategically around the area to watch the Gate, there were 4 teams of 2, to watch each side of the immense gate that has risen straight out of the earth. The engravings on the stone gate are not of this world and their code breakers have yet to even find a language that they could have been made from.

Kankuro sits on the ledge of the cliff looking down at the gate, with his team mate beside him, a large man dressed in the common Sand ninja gear, but he had on large gloves with his hands wrapped with bandages under the gloves.

"We shouldn't need for you to get up close. But it is good to know that you read the reports, they can be hard to get through sometimes," Kankuro said, still not looking at the guy straight. It had become hard for him to get too close to his teammates since the end of the war, so many died, he still hasn't been able to get past it, but he knows that he is not the only one.

"Thanks, I hope to not have to get close, but I like to be ready if I ever have to." The large man said, rolling his shoulders as he gets comfortable to watch the gate with Kankuro.

Kankuro chuckles lightly under his breath, "My sister went on a trip to the Leaf village not all that long ago, and for some reason, she came back with an umbrella. She said it was just in case it rained… hopefully, your gloves are like that dame umbrella."

The other ninja smirked lightly, eyes locked on the gate, "Yeah I hope so too."

The two men took shifts so that they could take quick naps during the night. Kankuro didn't even notice how quick the night passed until he felt saw the pink and violet of the rising sun. As the sun rose more into the sky, he couldn't help but glance at it every now and than, the changing colours of the sun rise where one of the reasons he always got home sick whenever he left the desert, the way the colours play over a clear sky, and dye the desert sands all the different colours. His favorite colour in the sun rise was a soft pink that would play around the edges of the orange and yellow of the sun, it would sometimes play over the sand as well when it did this it got a soft undertone of orange making it a colour he hadn't seen anywhere else.

"It seems the Shadow creatures didn't come tonight," Kankuro said, standing up and stretching out, eyes still locked on the gate as the last of the night begins to fade from the sky. Smoothing back his hood he scratches the back of his head, something he often did when he began feeling tired and didn't have access to a cup of tea. "We'll get together with the other teams, get rested up than go dig a few more of the pits after the high sun heat."

Kankuro was barely able to finish his sentence, when the Gate began to glow, and with it the ground began to rumble. He had to quickly find his footing again, so that he didn't slip off of the rock cliff that he and the other Sand ninja had made their stake out area. What came through the gate was something out of a children's picture book; it walked on 6 legs, that looked much like the limbs on the Crow puppet that Kankuro uses, the legs carried with them a house that looked as though someone had torn it apart several times jumbled up all the pieces and glued it back together, all with children's craft supplies. The crawling house lumbered forward unconcerned by the obvious change in surroundings, it merely continued forward at a steady, but still brisk pace.

"Go now drive… That thing into the pit! Dammit, just when we thought we were going to get some rest!", Kankuro ordered the other Sand ninja down toward the lumbering house, as he is pulling out his summoning scroll and began to make the hand signs to summon forth his puppets. Looking across the man-made cavern that the earth-style squad made to help tunnel things that came through the gate towards their traps, he could see that the other teams had already begun to move to start funneling the house into the pit as well. Kankuro couldn't help but allow a prideful smile to show on his face, the sand ninja's of the land of the wind had become well-honed teams since the war, he wasn't really surprised that he didn't have to give many orders before they all knew what they were suppose to do.

Jumping off the side of the cliff and running along the side Kankuro was only a short distance behind the ninja that he sat with during the stake-out; they didn't talk much, choosing instead to stay silent and focused on the gate, but the more he thought about what was said that night, he couldn't remember if he ever asked for the mans name. Staying behind the man with two of his puppets floating ahead of him between the two they ran along side the lumbering spider house.

Halfway down the man-made trench, it began to narrow, the house stopped dead stretched up and the different pieces of the house began to pop out and twist as though it was a Rubik cube. The ninja on the walls of the cannon stood in awe as the house rearranged itself to be able to fit down the narrowing trench, as it finished setting itself, it began forward at the same pace as before.

"Hey! Go a head and cover the pit the best you can! We may have to trick this thing, to make sure that it falls in!" Kankuro yelled out the order to the one in front of him. The other man nodded back to him and took off much quicker, now headed straight for the pit. Clenching his teeth, he made the sign to ignite the hidden paper bombs.

Kankuro set off a few of the bombs about a yard in front of the house, avoiding blowing up the legs; in response, the house stopped dead again and seemed to start backing up though slowly. The legs seemed more cautious as they touched down on the ground, and as it back tracked for a few yards Kankuro set off more bombs behind it as well. When these explosions went off the house jolted forward again nearly doubling its previous steady speed. Like the ninjas on the other side of the trench, Kankuro threw out a grappling hook to latch onto the house as it tried to run through the trench.

The pit was only yards ahead of them now, and the ninja that Kankuro had been teamed with had covered the pit with a light crust of the earth, that would easily break under the weight of the house stepping on to it. With his puppets, out and the grappling hook and rope in hand, he had his puppets take the rope and readied to tie the legs of the house creature … or thing, so that it could not correct itself from falling into the pit. As the front 3 legs all stepped onto the thin earth layer over the pit, Kankuro sent his puppets out to tie up two of the other limbs, as the legs scrabbled to prevent the house from tumbling into the pit.

The sand ninja cheered as the house crumbled into the bottom of the pit, and Kankuro along with them all, whatever this thing was and what it contained, was not going to hurt the Sand Village or any other village in the land of wind. As the group of them cheered the house seemed to let out an awful defeated moan, then a sound like someone opening a pop can as a latch door opened on the top side of the odd metal house.

* * *

Author notes: Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction in years! I am going to do my best to make sure that the chapters are short and sweet and try to get to the point. I do intend that there will be romance and adult themes in the future chapters though I may upload 2 versions one with explicate sex parts, and another with winks and nods so that anyone can read and like that story. In the next chapter, be prepared to meet one of the odd alien people from beyond the Gate.

Please comment and like, and I would love to hear any CC you have. But understand that this is only the first chapter of many to come!


End file.
